A conventional receiver hitch is typically mounted on the rear of an automotive vehicle. The receiver hitch can be mounted to the vehicle using several methods. In one method, the receiver hitch is permanently attached to the rear of the vehicle. In another method, the receiver hitch is bolted to the rear of the vehicle and can be removed if desired.
Conventional receiver hitches typically include a receiver opening. The receiver opening is typically a square shaped bore and the dimensions of the bore are typically two inches by two inches. Other sizes are also known, including 1¼″×1¼″. The bore is typically positioned so that when the receiver hitch is coupled to the vehicle, the bore is centered relative to the vehicle. It is possible to use the receiver hitch and its bore for several purposes.
In one scenario, the receiver hitch is used to tow a trailer. Thus, for example, a ball mount is inserted into the bore. The ball mount includes a shaft that is inserted into the bore. At the other end of the shaft, a metal “ball” is situated. The trailer is then attached to the ball. The advantage of having a ball is that as the automotive vehicle goes around a turn, the trailer is able to rotate about the ball. This allows for smooth motion of the trailer as the vehicle and the trailer are going around the turn.
In another scenario, the receiver hitch is used to attach accessories to the rear of the automotive vehicle. There are many types of accessories that are attached to the rear of an automotive vehicle in this manner. Exemplary accessories are used to carry various items at the rear of the automotive vehicle. Exemplary accessories include bicycle racks, ski racks, boat racks, etc. Other types of accessories are merely decorative. Such exemplary accessories include flashing lights, figurines, etc. Thus, the accessory includes a shaft that is inserted into the bore and is thus attached to the receiver hitch. At the other end of the shaft, there may be racks, platforms, or the previously mentioned decorative members.
The bore typically includes one or more opening along both of its sides. The shaft of the accessory that is inserted into the bore includes matching openings along its sides. To secure the shaft to the bore, a pin may be inserted through the opening to secure the shaft to the bore. The pin may be for example, a pin that is inserted into the openings. The pin may include, for example, a spring loaded lock at its end. Alternatively, a threaded member may be inserted into the opening and a nut like member may be screwed onto the threaded member at the point where it emerges from the openings. In this way, the shaft of the accessory is secured to the bore of the receiver hitch.